The More Things Change
by Abby J and Amber L
Summary: It's 2008 and the gang reunites for the dedication of the Bartlet Library! Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Toby, Sam, Josh, Ainsley, Andi Danny, Amy, Charlie, and Zoey Story Complete!


Summary: It's 2008 and the gang has reunited for the dedication of the Bartlet Library

The dusky New Hampshire sky cast a shadow over the sea of guests mingling around the wide wooden platform balanced across the flattened edge of the grassy knoll. CJ tugged on her powder blue jacket as a light breeze swept through the crowd and caught the hem of her flowing skirt. She walked steadily past the others, her eyes gazing at the familiar faces of former friends and colleagues who had gathered for this special moment.

She leaned against a white railing on a short pedestrian bridge overlooking the choppy waters of the Merrimack River. An array of colorful leaves lined the banks. The few that had tumbled down the slope were floating along, shoved aimlessly downstream by the sudsy rapids.

"Looks like it might actually snow."

A strong, bold voice echoed from behind and before she even turned around, her lips curved into a knowing smile. "Danny."

He greeted her with a soft kiss to her cheek. "I called you. You never called me back."

"Sure I did. You were never there."

"There's this new invention called voicemail..."

"Not for me." She took his hand and pulled him to the railing. "I haven't heard from you in two years. I'll be damned if I'm going to leave a message on your cell phone. Besides, I knew you'd be here."

"How'd you know?"

"I still have my spies."

He sighed subtly, willing to let the tingle provoked by her flirtatious smile slip from his thoughts. "So, there's this rumor."

"Yeah?"

"We have a stringer who snapped a photo of President Bartlet during his morning stroll today. He was using his cane."

CJ immediately froze, paralyzed by a quick wave of panic that splashed over her. She pursed her lips into a tight grin and replied, "I know nothing about it. And I'm not Press Secretary anymore, Danny, so..."

"But you are a family friend."

"If you think that means I'm going to tell you..."

"Hey, hey, hey." He delicately covered her upper arms with his gentle hands. "I'm not looking for a comment. I know you haven't seen him in a while. I just want you to be prepared. That's all."

She flashed back to the day that Jed Bartlet left office. He had been positively giddy, surprising everyone with the chipper spark in his voice and energetic spring in his step. The cane he had relied on the last year of his Presidency had been packed away, no longer needed nor wanted. With Abbey by his side, his eyes twinkled with the knowledge that it was time to regrettably say goodbye to a life of public service and hello to a relaxing, well-deserved retirement.

But he didn't stay out of the public eye for long. Mere weeks went by before Jed began the professional speaking circuit, traveling for three weeks each and every month. Abbey went with him. At first, CJ assumed it was to keep him healthy and secure, but that was never necessary. Abbey insisted that Jed was healthier now than he had been during his two terms in the nation's highest office. Instead, she accompanied him out of choice and reveled in the fact that she, too, was in high demand.

A husband-wife team, taking on commencement season across the country, delivering motivational speeches to audiences filled to capacity with children, businessmen and women, working professionals, housewives, and other politicians just starting out. They spoke to special interest groups and at black-tie fundraisers, threw pitches side-by-side at sporting events and attended Sunday afternoon luncheons. Never had they been more popular. Never had they grown closer.

Danny's revelation hit CJ hard. Were all the stunning photographs in the New York Times just a prelude to yet another struggle brought on by a disease that was slowly chipping away at Jed's independence? Was his health declining and would this be it, the start of the next stage of a progressive, debilitating illness? It was terrifying to imagine such a strong, powerful individual brought to his knees by his own body's betrayal.

She breezed by Danny, absent-mindedly bumping his shoulder as she headed towards the white-columned gazebo beside the makeshift stage.

Across the deck inside the freestanding pavilion stood Josh. Lost in his own thoughts and wistful memories, he touched the petal of a decorative rose that coiled the cylindrical entryway.

"If only she was here to see this," he whispered to himself. It had been a year since he lost Donna, since she packed her bags and left him for new opportunities and greener pastures beyond the confines of his office in the West Wing.

During the Bartlet Presidency, she stifled her objections and did her job. But with a new administration lurking down the hallowed corridors of the building, she refused to be relegated to a similar desk while trusted with the now-minute responsibilities that came with being Josh Lyman's assistant. She realized it was time to move ahead with her career as well as her life.

She met him then, the international attorney who ran a string of worldwide non-profits and opened franchises all over Europe. A handsome fellow who swept her off her feet so magnificently that she cast aside her inhibitions and followed him to begin a new life in Switzerland, far away from the only man who could manipulate her feelings with a single glance and would forever be the object of her unrequited love.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

A startled Josh turned suddenly. "Amy."

"Thinking about her, huh?"

"Nah." He waved off her question with a careless dismissal. "Listen, I'm glad you're here. I want to run something by you."

"What?" She followed his step, down the deck and into the open field.

"The President wants to form an exploratory committee to report back to him on the benefits and repercussions of Congress easing some of the language of the FMLA."

"Easing the language means you want to weaken the law."

"It's just an exploratory committee..."

"...to eliminate certain circumstances by which a person can take family leave or restrict the use of intermittent leave."

"You're not listening to me. It's JUST an EXPLORATORY committee."

"That's it though, isn't it? That's what you want? You want to weaken the Family Medical Leave Act and you're asking me for advice?"

She gave him an incredulous laugh, laced with such animosity that Josh immediately softened his approach. "No, it's not like that. I was just hoping you'd..."

"You'll never get it past the women's rights groups. They'll lobby the same people you will."

"Not if they don't know. And, Amy, this is very important. Please, you can't let this get out for at least another few weeks. The last thing I need is the President of NOW beating down my door."

"She may not beat down your door, but she just might kick your ass in grassy field today."

"What?"

Amy extended her arm and held out her hand. "Amy Gardner, newly elected President of NOW."

His head snapped back. His brows raised to the middle of his forehead, he stuttered slightly. "Wh...what?"

"As of a week ago." She batted her lashes with a mischievous smirk. "What do you think about that, Ace?"

Good thing he was ready for a fight because she was ready to give it to him. He nervously snickered at his predicament as he glanced across the bridge.

Toby.

Toby was visibly uncomfortable standing by the railing Danny and CJ had just abandoned. Five-year-olds Huck and Molly were circling around him, singing a song he didn't know and had very little interest in learning.

"Okay, guys, that's enough."

"They're just playing," Andi reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I don't like the way they're circling around me as if they're trapping their prey in some kind of childhood torture game." He held out his hands to his twins. "Don't you guys want to get some ice cream and go home?"

"We can't go home. The President isn't even here yet."

Blue-eyed Molly quizzically looked up at her mother. "How come Daddy wants to go home?"

"Your Daddy's not an outdoorsy person."

"I resent that," Toby admonished his ex-wife. "I am an outdoorsy person."

"Really?" Andi turned a skeptical stare his way.

"I'm outdoorsy. I swim."

A year of living as neighbors to raise the kids in some semblance of a normal household had improved their relationship considerably. A few arguments wedged themselves between the friendly banter that had become the norm and, slowly, they were starting to find a path towards a mutual reconciliation.

"Mommy, Sam's here!" Huck sprinted towards the shiny black SUV that stopped just short of the curb.

Toby followed behind Andi and Molly as they made their way down the hill, the sound of crunching leaves echoing with every step.

"Congresswoman." Toby helped Ainsley out of the car.

"That's a bit premature, Toby," she warned. "Technically, Sam is still representing the 47th. Until January anyway."

"Then you'll just be Congresswoman-elect. Better?"

"Ahem." Sam straightened his tie and cleared his throat in an obvious gesture of disapproval.

From clear out of sight, Josh ran towards his friend. "SAM!"

"Sam, you lost to your wife," Toby whispered as he leaned in while shaking his hand.

"Even worse than that," Josh added. "He lost to a republican."

Clenching his teeth, Sam nodded. He expected this. Ordinarily, he'd be showered with sympathy for his loss. But this wasn't an ordinary election. For hours as the votes rolled in on that brisk November night, he lowered his face into his hands, knowing that in two short weeks, he'd be mercilessly teased for losing this election. He didn't just lose to a stranger. He lost to a cute and perky blonde who had recently changed her name to Ainsley Seaborn-Hayes.

'Please God, get them off my back,' he kept repeating inside his mind.

Then, as an answer to his prayers, the prying eyes that pierced into his were gone, turned instead to the noisy motorcade that approached the circular driveway. Several men, shielded behind their dark sunglasses, emerged from the line of vehicles to open the door for the main occupant.

President Leo McGarry stepped onto the pavement and rose to his feet with that familiar smile that defined his soul. It had been six months since President Santos was struck down while touring the devastation of a California earthquake, six months since Leo had been sworn in to fulfill the duties of Commander-in-Chief.

He took on his new role with pride, knowing he was filling the shoes of the men who came before him, men who had graced the Office with decency and honor, who had made the toughest decisions from their perch in the round room that had become synonymous with power, men who, occasionally, had paid the ultimate price for leading this country and steering its future.

"Mr. President!"

A large group of people rushed to him, all stopped by secret service agents who flanked their protectee with renewed vigor to prevent another assassination. Only a few were able to slip through the huddled barrier to speak to Leo.

"What took so long?" Josh asked him.

"Mallory's flight was delayed."

"She's here?"

"Yeah. Her car was trailing mine. She's just pulling up now." He searched the grounds, mentally noting the attendees and becoming alarmed at Jed's conspicuous absence. "He's not here yet?"

Josh paused momentarily, his answer delayed by another black limousine. "Yes, he is."

Aided by an agent, Abbey stepped out of the limo first and walked around to help her husband. She held his cane for him as he wobbled to his feet, limping but smiling just as radiantly as ever. His sandy blonde hair was pushed out of his face, but a light wind fought against a stubborn strand that repeatedly fell across his forehead and tickled the lashes that framed his baby blue eyes.

When he hesitated slightly, Abbey stopped with him. "Jed? What is it?"

"Nothing. Just..." He recognized all the happy faces staring back at him. These were the people who had dedicated themselves to his cause for eight long years. They were the ones who protected him, defended him, took on his battles and cried for his losses. These were the faces of his supporters, the very ones who sacrificed their time and their lives - for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Her hand rested on his arm. He covered it with his palm and squeezed as they continued to approach the waiting crowd.

"Mr. President!" CJ was the first to greet him.

"CJ, what did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry." The post-White House years may have dulled the formality, but it didn't matter. Jed Bartlet would always be 'Mr. President' to her. "Abbey, how are you?"

"Just fine. How are you?"

The two women hugged as Jed looked on affectionately. Surrounded by others, he turned to ask, "When are we going to start this thing?"

"We were just waiting for you," Leo answered.

Jed's wandering eye caught Liz and Doug sitting by the gazebo. Nineteen-year-old Annie sat beside them while ten-year-old Gus played with his cousin Teddy. Teddy, Edward Josiah Taylor as he would someday be known, staggered around, showing off like two year olds are prone to do.

"Teddy!" His mother called out to him as she ran to pick him up each time he fell on his face. Ellie still held that special glow she had when she was pregnant, the one that proved to everyone she was content with her life as a doctor, wife, and, now, mother.

Zoey chuckled at her sister's frazzled response, reflecting on Liz's troubles when Gus and Annie were little. She nudged Charlie with her elbow, a gesture he quickly understood.

"Not until we both finish law school," he said softly as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

Jed looked away before Charlie's tongue wandered to Zoey's lips. "Well, Mr. President..."

It was so strange hearing Jed say those words. Leo returned his glance and in those few seconds, 50 years of friendship swelled the eyes of both men as they looked at each other with mutual respect and pride. "Yes?"

"Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Leo and Jed walked together onto the platform, Jed's weak stumble seemingly subsiding when he leaned on his old friend.

CJ approached Abbey, who trailed behind. "Abbey, is he..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, not in such an intrusive environment. But she didn't have to continue. Abbey knew exactly what she was asking. "Are you kidding? At the moment, he's healthier than I am."

"Then why the cane?"

Abbey yanked on CJ's arm, bringing her in close to quietly reveal the truth. "He woke up so happy this morning, nothing could bring him down. He was thrilled about seeing everyone again. That, coupled with his already-inflated ego about the library dedication, just spurred his insatiable appetite for...you know..."

"Oh my God." It was no secret that the former First Couple still enjoyed good old fashioned barbecues quite frequently, but actually hearing Abbey talk about it triggered a girlish giggle from CJ.

"He completely threw out his lower back twisting himself into positions he hasn't been able to get into since he was 25. I swear, you'd think he was back in college."

"That's so great! I heard about the cane and I was worried that his MS..."

"Not a sign of the MS. The only thing slowing Jed down these days is testosterone."

She winked at the former press-secretary-turned-chief-of-staff in that special way women do to communicate something they don't want men to know. Jed looked directly at his wife, his expression changing to falsely assure her he was perplexed by the gesture, knowing all along that Abbey was bragging about the events of the morning while preparing herself for round two later that evening.

The End 


End file.
